


Underspoken

by Stepsbeyond_innocence



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU-Underspoken, Alphys - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Undertale Fusion, Fontcest, Hopefully Slow Burn, M/M, POV Alphys, Papyrus - Freeform, Papyrus/Sans - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sans - Freeform, Violence, Young Papyrus, Young Sans, bear with me on this, brothers man, ill stop now, tags are a pain, technically spokencest, there will be more tags as the story goes, underspoken-papyrus, underspoken-sans, what else..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stepsbeyond_innocence/pseuds/Stepsbeyond_innocence
Summary: We didn't grow up with much, but I couldn't let Papyrus know how bad things could really get. I had to lie sometimes, but hes to young to understand yet..If dad could just make a breakthrough already maybe he'd finally fix this shithole hes left us alone in so many nights. I was willing to do whatever it would take to help him speed his research up..The sight of a real human was when I started to re-thinkAnd..when Papyrus finally started to understand*Another one of my short summaries because If i say to much it'll give things away*





	1. Dark house

“Dad?” A Small skeleton called out to the dark house waiting a moment for a reply. The smaller hand in his squeezed lightly, the faintest aura of fear emanating from his companion. “Hey, it’s okay Paps” He turns and kneels down in front of his younger brother, fixing the small ones coat. “I’m sure dad just got held up at the lab again” Little orange pupils look down to the floor unsure. “Come on, i’ll fix us some supper” Papyrus looks back up at his brother a small smile on his face now as he takes the lead effortlessly pulling the older behind him to the kitchen. Of course he couldn't figure out that his brother was merely sliding his way along behind the younger to let him “pull” him.

“Sans...up” Papyrus lets go of the hand and points up to the counter.

“Of course bro” Sans tucks his hands under his brother's arms and lifts him up setting him on the counter before sliding his foot out and hooking the stepstool off to the side and dragging it over. He climbs up now level with his brother “How could I ever cook without the help of the best assistant ever”

Papyrus shakes his head quickly waving his arm up quickly to poke his brother's cheek “You..as-assi..” He pauses face crumpling up a moment trying to find the word eventually giving up and simply declaring “I am cook!”

“Right, how could I forget” Sans slaps his hand to his forehead as Papyrus giggles “Silly me” He steps down from the stepstool and wanders over to the fridge opening the door. His soul drops a little as he stares at the contents inside the fridge. Old sandwich, half a bottle of ketchup, some wrinkly wrappers containing food that look like they had undergone fossilization. Closing his eyes with a heavy breath he fights back the urge to slam the fridge door and march down to the lab to find their father. Instead slowly releasing his death grip on the fridge handle, he reaches inside and grabs the one and only edible that seems to be in the barren cave. A jar of grape jelly, something he had kept in there that he occasionally snacked on during nights when he couldn’t sleep.

“Sans?..” Papyrus looked from the counter at his brothers slumped figure by the fridge. He had felt something was off, but Sans had assured him everything was all right and he trusted his brothers word. “Sorry shortstuff, just got in a little _Jam_ With myself”

He turns back to the smaller grinning and waving the jar in front of him. Papyrus’ hand shoots up to his mouth trying to stifle and giggle, small squeaks instead escaping his mouth. The softened gaze watches his younger brother and feels his soul lift a little in his chest once more.

_I envy you little brother..Not yet old enough to understand what a mess we really live in. His hand tightens a little on the jar eyes dropping down to the side a little. I dread the day that you start to piece it together..When you come to realize that everything i’ve told you was a lie to keep a smile on your face. Will you understand what i’ve tried to do for you Papyrus.._

A small hand pats his face snapping his attention back to the hungry child in front of him. He hands the jelly jar to Papyrus before climbing back up his stepstool and reaching to the cabinet pulling out the dwindling loaf of bread. The bread itself is not so fresh, it hasn’t become quite as bad at the rocks in the fridge, but it has still started to stale. Stifling back another annoyed disappointed breath Sans reaches in and pulls out a few slices setting them down on plates that the younger has set to his side.

“S-stupid...jar” The frustrated short words come from Papyrus as he fights the jelly jar to open for him. The skeleton stops fighting the jar for a second, lifting it up and examining it as he decides to slide it under his coat.

“Wacha think you doi-”

**Pop**

A wide grin spreads across Paps face as he holds up the now open jar to Sans who takes it gingerly, an amused and impressed looks on his face.

“Wow bro, I guess you told that jar huh, it really was no match for you..” One eye socket narrows at he raises his free hand tapping his chin and then snapping his fingers “The mighty and powerful Papyrus” Paps eyes light up at his brothers praise, his chest puffing out proudly at the new title. Sans spreads the jelly onto the almost cardboard like bread and hands the plates to Papyrus.

“Hold on tight kiddo, don’t drop the grub” He slides his arms around his younger brother lifting his up in a bridal style manner.

“I won’t” His small hands clutch the plates as if his life depended on it and as for all he didn’t know, it did. “Sans..eat..your room?”

“Eat my room you say? Well I don’t think it would taste very good, but” The flustered face of his brother causes him to laugh as he walks up the steps towards his room. “No, I know what you meant, yeah of course we can eat in my room” He turns to the side a little bumping the door open carefully to not jostle the food carrier. Maneuvering his room by memory he gets to the bed, setting Papyrus down before shuffling back over to the door and closing it.

“It’s..dark” His voice sounds smaller although being only a few feet from his brother.

“I know bro, one moment” He makes his way back towards the be, hands moving over the area until resting on a lamp and pulling the pull cord. Light fills the small room, the disarray of Sans room being no surprise to him. Despite not having much he has still managed to toss the clothes he does have into small piles that seem like they haven't been touched in awhile. The bed that papyrus sits on isn’t even what you would call an acceptable bed, more of a squished mattress with a few thin blankets on it. A few empty containers from past grape jellys sit on the “bed” side table. Sans plops down next to his brother on his mattress, pulling his legs up in a pretzel style.

“Ready to chow down Paps?” He takes his plate from the smaller and bites into the hardened crust with a crunch. Papyrus looks down at his and nods lifting it and making short work of the food as if it was more of a snack. In all honesty Sans knew that was exactly what this was. It wasn’t a real dinner, definitely nowhere close to how a growing skeleton should be eating, but it was better than nothing. They didn’t technically have to eat, when it came down to it Sans had found he could go without food almost entirely. It didn’t do to much for nutrition per say, but rather helped resupply magic levels quicker and helped heal wounds. It was more enjoyable to eat though when it came down to it, it did give them a sense of being full and content, as well as tasting things was a plus.

“Can I..sleep with...you?” Papyrus pulled on the edge of Sans faded black hoodie a small yawn escaping his body.

“Mhm, how could I ever say no to something to cute” The light orange blush was the only sign that his younger brother had heard the teasing comment. Helping him remove his coat before folding it and setting it aside, Sans laid down on the bed, pulling the tangle mess of blankets over them. Papyrus’ small frame curled up along his body, hand softly gripping his brothers shirt as he drifted off to sleep. Sans reached over and turned off the light, still staring at the ceiling as his brothers quiet breaths lulled his mind.

_I’ll make things better for us Paps..I promise you_

With the final thought, Sans closed his eyes, his soft purple eye lights disappearing into the dark.


	2. Key to helping

Snow crunched under the boots of a small child, his body tense as they looked around the snowy woods, every noise making him turn to look for the source. His hand settled on the small gun attached to his side, the cold metal grazing his exposed skin as he pulled it from its holder. The gun contained pellets rather than bullets, a sort of training gift he had gotten as a present. It wasn't quite the real gun he had wanted to complete his cowboy attire, but it worked all the same and when he thought about it he had realized a real weapon in a kids hands really wouldn’t be smart.

“Hello?” Clearing his throat he finally spoke up to the looming woods, hoping maybe for some explanation to his predicament.

**No response came**

Letting out a small shiver he straightens up back trying to make sure he looks like he can handle himself. Fixing his cowboy hat ontop his mop of messy hair he strides forwards once more, walking now becoming more of a brisk speed-walk.

**He turns his head to check a noise behind**

**Crash**

“Owie!” A small voice squeals from under him as he quickly scrambles up grabbing his gun the had slipped from his hand. He holds it up shakily at the source of the voice as snow is shaken from the figure.

“A-are...you..ok?” A small skeleton stands before him wiping snow from his face before gazing up at the boy. He slowly lowers his gun nervously with a small nod.

“Are you a..a..?” He tries to managed his words as he stares at the impossible figure before him.

“I am..Papyrus!” Paps finishes before the boy can complete his sentence, a gloved hand extending out to the boy with his greeting. 

“Alex..” he takes Paps hand and shakes it, sliding his gun away with the other. “Papyrus, where am I?” trying to look past the fact he talking to a skeleton, Alex decides to just ask his questions and see where that gets him in the list of things he doesn't fully understand yet.

“The woods” Comes the simple reply. 

“Right, uh thanks Papyrus” Alex lifts his hat messing with his hair before plopping the hat back down with a tired breath. “Is there anyone who can help me with a problem i’m having?”

Papyrus scrunches up with face with the thoughtful look before nodding so quick Alex thought his head might fall off.

“Sans can” Gloved hand grabs the edge of Alex’s belt trying to usher him along down the path.

“A-alright” He hesitantly follows the eager child.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Paps?” Sans grumbles hitting the side of his head frustrated as he walks through the Snowdin forest. Papyrus had been playing in the snow one moment then had managed to scramble off within the next.

“...There's tons of things to explore, its amazing” The unfamiliar voice causes a sharp shiver to run down Sans’ spine. Sneakers pick up their pace jogging through the woods.

“Papyrus?” Sans comes to a halt near a snowdrift, soul freezing at the sight of the stranger next to his brother.

“Sans!” Paps lets go of Alex’s hand and tumbles through the snow, leaping from the snow drift into a hug from his older brother. “Alex” The small hand waves back to the boy standing a little ways away.

“Finding friends in the woods Paps?” He kneels down setting the smaller down “What have I told you about wandering off though kiddo, it’s not safe” Ashamed Paps nods his head and puts his hands in his pockets. “Stay here this time, i’m gonna go talk to your friend” Patting his brother’s shoulder he stands back up making his way over to the boy dressed as a cowboy. “So you’re Alex, i’m sans” Alex relaxes a little when he realizes he isn’t going to be killed by this skeleton either.

“N-nice to meet you sans” He shifts a little looking uncomfortable “Papyrus said you could help me”

“Maybe I can,  _ Snow  _ what is it you need exactly” Alex stares at the skeleton who no has a grin on his face.

“Answers, I..I have a lot of questions” sans stand there a moment pondering the request before nodding.

“Yeah I can help you with that, at least to the extent of my knowledge. Follow me” sans walks back to Papyrus and picks his younger up before leading the human boy back to their house in Snowdin.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Alex looks around the house from the squeaky couch. It seems to be in a slightly dire state as walls look faded and unstable. The fireplace is well used as is blazes currently to warm the cold boy. Papyrus had been sent upstairs as soon as they had gotten in the house and taken off their shoes. 

The couch dips next to him as sans plops down next to him on the couch that seems it would fall apart from the touch of wind. Alex’s turns pulling his legs up to better look at the skeleton, a small crack lines the bottom edge of his jaw, but aside from that he seems just a normal skeleton, the fact he’s living and walking around aside of course. The two sit for a little bit in silence unsure of one another. 

“So you said you have questions, well go ahead and  _ Shoot _ ” sans makes a little motion to the gun on Alex’s hip. A little chuckle comes from Alex he realizes what the skeleton has said.

“To start, where am I exactly..I mean I remember running through the woods, I was running after a rabbit, in my game he was enemy on the run from the law. I was just about to serve the law breaker the justice he deserved, but then it ducked away and when I move to capture it, I tripped” He shifts on the couch, lifting up the edge of his pants showing a large scrape across his leg that looks like it had scabbed over by this point. “I woke up in a dark cave and managed to wander around for awhile until I found there was no way I was getting out. Luckily this...goat woman?” He more mumbled it to himself like he wasn’t entirely sure he was right about his own words. “She found me and took me into her home inside these strange ruins, I can only guess i’d been there for at least a week. It is hard to tell without the sky to let you know really..and I couldn’t ask her because she seemed uncomfortable any time I brought up the topic of anything outside the ruins. It was after dinner one time that I told her I needed to leave and get home, my family would be overly worried about me. It wasn’t that I wasn’t grateful she took me in and was caring for me, but I missed my family a lot. She kept insisting that I couldn’t leave and that it wasn’t safe. So one night after I was sure she was asleep I went down to the basement and I ran, I wasn’t completely sure that it would lead me out, but I had a feeling inside that it would.”

“Well your feeling was right obviously” sans mutters slightly face twisted with a little confusion. “So..you’re a human then, fallen from the surface. To answer your question then, you’re in the underground. A place home to monsters that have been sealed underground away from the light of day”

Alex takes off his hat scrunching it in his hands nervously. “Is there..any way for me to get back up there?”

Sans lets out a little unenthused laughed. “The only way out of here is through the magic barrier, but as far as I know..you can’t actually cross it.” He pauses looking at the distraught expression that has crossed the boy’s face. “We do have  scientists working on a way to break the barrier, so we can get back to the surface. I haven't been told all the details and such, but you actually might be able to help. My dad, he’s the head of the research, mentioned something about humans being stronger than monsters. Something about their souls containing more determination and it maybe being the key to bending the magic” 

“Really?? So I might be able to get home then?” Light shows in Alex’s eye at the idea. Sans nods and stand up from the couch feeling a little excitment in his soul.

_ This will be perfect, dad was always complaining about not having a good source, but Alex could change this all for us now. A living breathing human could answer any of the questions dad might ask him. That means in no time we could break the barrier and everyone would be happy again. All I need now is for dad to get home as soon as he can so- _

**Slam**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little difficult at first, but after typing and erasing a good number of times I managed to finally settle on what to write OoO


	3. Scars and needles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wasn't going to post this chapter until tommrow, but due to some things I might not be able to update for a few days so here is an early Christmas gift  
> Enjoy!  
> ...Also Gaster did talk with wingdings which is why there are ** on either side of his text..but ao3 hates wingding font soo I just have to make do without currently

 

*STUPID INCOMPETENT WORKERS CAN'T SEEM TO FOLLOW SIMPLE DIRECTIONS*

Gaster enters the living room anger etched across his face. His hand raises to his head in frustration.The long maroon colored coat on his body just barely above the floor. His aura fills the room causing Alex and sans to both tense up in a feared nervousness. His gaze travels down to sans, the orange eyelights come to a rest on his son’s face.

“H-Hi dad” sans manages after a moment, soul racing in his chest.

*Sans, what is it, I just stepped in the house.*

The slightly annoyed tone makes sans flinch back a little, but he shakes it off quickly.

“It’s about your project, I think I have something that could really help...a lot” He smiles hands fiddling with one another mindlessly.

*What could you possibly have that would help me.*

Unamused Gaster folds his arms waiting for his son to continue with whatever hopeless thing he believes he could actually assist with.

“A human” He straightens up grin even wider motioning back to the couch where Alex has sat up more, examining the new entry to the house. “His name is Alex, he could help you with your problem you said you were having”

Gaster's gaze stays on Alex, not wavering for even a moment as sans continues to ramble on until he raises his hand silencing his son.

*Have him come over here*

Sans looks at Gaster nodding quickly. “Alex, come over here, my dad wants to talk to you. Slowly standing up Alex replaces his hat on his head and shuffles over to sans side, looking up at the taller and swallowing a nervous lump in his throat.

*A human..  Another human..  the perfect subject by the looks of it*

Sans looks at his dad tilting his head a little, unsure if he’s heard his father entirely correctly.

“What is he saying?’ Alex looks at the skeleton next to him confusion in his eyes.

“You..seem like a good match to help”

_I think...isn’t that what dad meant?_

**Ping**

Alex gasps a little as his soul is suddenly pulled from his chest and suspended in front of the three.The yellow soul floating in the air emitting a soft glow.

*Justice.. more than a viable match. Tell him I need him to come with me sans, we are now closer to breaking the barrier*

“M-my dad said you need to go with him, he’s going to take you and ask you some questions” Alex fiddles with his belt and makes a little noise.

“Alright, i’d be more than happy to help. I’ll see you later after i’m done helping sans” sans smiles and waves as Alex walks over to his father, soul disappearing back into his chest.

“See you later Alex, you’ll be a hero to the underground” Gaster ushers the young boy out the door back out into the snowy landscape. Grabbing the door handle sans watches a moment longer until his father and Alex have disappeared from sight before closing the door.

 

**One day had passed since Gaster took away Alex**

Sans sits at the kitchen table playing a card game with Papyrus, silently wondering what kind of questions his dad had to ask Alex.

**Two days since then**

Papyrus plays outside in the snow as sans sits and watches his younger brother.

_It been a while..no word from either dad or Alex...is it to secret to let me know? hm..I wish I could at least know if things were going well.._

**One week since sans has seen either his dad or Alex**

Fingers tap against the table nervously. The wood has been practically worn down under sans fingers from the continuous action. He had managed to make the grape jelly last until now, not telling Papyrus he hadn’t been eating any of it and had been giving it all to the younger to continue the we are alright illusion. He could hear his brother sleeping on the couch, wrapped up under sans sweatshirt contently. Lowering his head he placed it against the table groaning inwardly.

_Seven days. It shouldn’t take this long..but I could be wrong..I mean what do I know about the barrier research.._

His fingers scraped into the table again leaving small scratches along the surface and sending a small jolt of pain through his body that he pushed down ignoring. It had been getting harder with each day, Papyrus was young sure, but he wasn’t by any means stupid. His first questions he had asked the morning after Gaster had taken Alex were ‘where is he?’. Sans had meant to tell Papyrus the truth, but instead the words that came from his mouth were that Alex had to leave for a little bit, but he would be back soon. He hadn’t meant to lie, he would have told Papyrus that their father had taken their new..friend, for some assistance in his project. Yet..there was something off in sans soul that forced him to push back the truth. Was he scared..maybe. Of what? He wasn’t entirely sure. Questions about his father's work were minimal because his father never had much to say in response besides you won’t understand, or maybe some other time sans. He had gathered from the few bits that his father had told him that the research was very important and would free them all, that it was the best cause in the underground. It was a project only mean for the greater good.

_So why does my soul drag down like there’s something missing to it all..Was Alex really safe going to the lab.._

Sans slapped himself mentally at the thought.

_Of course he was safe, he was with their father. Dad’s never raised a hand against Papyrus or I so why wouldn’t the human be safe with him._

He pulls his hand away from the scratch marks lifting his head and looking at his palm, a small zigzap pattern trailing along the surface. His mind drifts a little to when he had asked he dad about the mark.

**_Tiny sans sits on his dad’s lap listening to the story, hands holding his dad’s jacket, face pressed to the fabric. His eyes travel down to his right hand opening it and then looking up at his dad._ **

**_“Dad..What is this?” Gaster closes the book looking at the small hand that’s being held up by his face to be inspected. The stitch like pattern on his son’s palm is still fresh looking as he observes it. Setting the book to the side on the couch he readjusts his son so he can look at his face better, the curiosity in the small ones eyes bringing a smile across Gaster’s face._ **

**_“Well, it’s what saved your life my son” sans looks down at the mark confusion crumpling up in his face._ **

**_“This silly little mark?” Gaster chuckles and puts his hand under sans’ chin tipping his face up to look at him once more._ **

**_“Yes, the silly little mark. When I made you sans..something went wrong, your state was unstable, your soul hadn’t taken any of my power and sat grey and dull. The stats showed that your health alone was only 1HP point along with the rest of your capabilities..One of the other scientists had advised me to just let you dust and try again, that you would never survive a life worth living, and would most likely die after a week anyways. To be honest I saw their point”_ **

**_Sans eyes widen at his father, small purple eyelights shaking slightly in their sockets as a few tears poke at the edge of his eyes._ **

**_“But when I had turned to leave, you raised your arms to me, small hands grasping the air, eyes wide just like they are now. I couldn’t just give up on you, so I made a quick decision. I made a small incision on your hand, obviously the pain caused you to try and flitch away leave the cut to be more jagged than I had meant. But I couldn't put you under, if I was going to do this I needed you awake so I could see the results. I had one of my assistants bring me a vial of purified purple liquid, filling a needle with the contents I injected it into the incision. Directly into the soul would most likely have overloaded your soul and killed you, so placing it in your hand would give it time to go through your bones and slowly filter into your soul.”_ **

**_The small hand opens and closes a few times, a deep look of thought as he listened._ **

**_“I sat by you and played blocks with you as the liquid processed through your body, I could tell something had worked when you started making words with the blocks. The first few words were really just nonsense, but after more than enough tries you managed a complete coherent phrase. When your gaze moved up from the blocks to look at me, and your now purple eye lights glowed with a sense of achievement in them.”_ **

**_A wide smile crosses sans face as he looks up at his father, another question sliding from his mouth._ **

**_“So Papy’s eyes are orange because…” He pauses rolling the thoughts over a few time “Because his soul took you magic no problem right?”_ **

**_“Absolutely correct sans, fortunately I was able to figure out what went wrong thanks to your situation. In a way, your brother is here because of you”_ **

**_Pride swells in sans chest at the thought, the idea of his troubles being worth it for the sake of his baby brother._ **

**_“What was the purple though dad?” Gaster smiles back and runs his hand along the side of his son’s face gently._ **

**_“Perseverance”_ **


	4. Purple means..grape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a glimmer of wifi in the deadzone woods, huzzah!...*Is standing on the roof of cabin in the forest* but now I have to get down so back into the land of disconnection!

_What’s that smell…_

Sans eyes flutter for a moment, mouth opening wide in a large yawn

_Is that..food?_

His eyes snap open lifting his head from the table, a small pool of light purple drool dripping from his chin.

“Morning sans!” Paps cheerful greeting had sans rubbing his sleeve across his chin quickly.

“Morning-” He looks at the table, warm burgers sit on the plates in front of them. “-bro”

“Lookit..dad..got” The small skeleton says through his mouthful of food, the sleeves of sans hoodie rolled up a bit to accommodate the smaller’s shorter arms.. Sans nods slowly looking around the kitchen, some of the messes have been cleaned up and the dishes are done and put away.

“Where is dad?” He looks down at his burger with a smile picking it up and trying not to scarf it down. Papyrus points to the hallway leading towards the back of the house, at the end of it the hallway splits into two doors.The door on the left leading down into the basement of the home, while the door on the right leads to their fathers study.  

_It’s been awhile since dad came home..longer still since he closed himself in his study_

“I’ll be right back kiddo” sans sets the burger back down, the food a second thought in his mind as he pushes the chair back and stands up.

“Okie” More mushy talking from his younger brother as he chows down. Sans’ purple sneakers tap on the wooden floor quietly, the laces dragging along untied and slightly frayed. His hands play with the long sleeves of his shirt, bunching them up in his palms as he approaches the door to the study. He clicks his jaw quietly, a small habit he had taken up when he felt slightly off about something. Raising his hand he raps his hand against the smooth wood sucking in his breath and hoping he hasn’t interrupted his dad doing something important.

*Come in*

The low voice of his father almost passes him as he continues clicking his jaw. Reaching out he grabs the doorknob and twists it, pushing the door open and stepping into his father’s study. The room is darkened, lit by a few lamps around the room, but not enough to bother the eyes when one enters. Bookshelves sit on either side of the room, packed in some places while others sit empty as their contents lay strewn about on the desk and floor. Various papers are scattered as well with what seems like complex theories written on them and then crossed out. On the wall in front of the desk is a board with some papers pinned to it, sketches of machines that his father had both built and ones he was still in the works of building, are pinned to it. Gaster sits at the chair by the desk, holding a worn looking set of papers. Looking up to the door he sets the papers down and takes off his glasses folding them and setting them next to the papers.

*Sans, do you need something?*

He motions to a chair near the side of the room, a light orange magic enveloping it and pulling it over. Walking over to the chair, sans sits, feet just barely touching the floor, eyes trained on the floor.

“I wanted to know when Alex would be coming back?” His father’s chair groans slightly as Gaster leans to the side a bit, resting his arm along the desk

*The boy won’t be coming back*

“What? B-but I told Paps that he would be back soon” sans looks up quickly a tinge of worry in his eyes.

*He is just too important to the project my son* Gaster sighs and lowers his hands to his lap scooting his chair over to sans and placing his hand on his son’s knee. *You told me he would help, and you were very correct in that statement,you should be proud you did a very wonderful for the underground” The proud smile on his father’s face makes sans force back a bothered feeling in his mind.

_But is he okay? I mean he’s the only human i’ve ever met and he seemed really nice, the tales you told me about humans said that they should be feared. That they were super dangerous and would kill us on sight..but Alex seemed scared. Sure he had that little gun, but I only saw him move his hand towards it once and that was when I was approaching. Again he didn’t seem like he was just going to attack me..I felt more a a slight defensive pulse in the air. He was more scared of being alone and confused._

His purple eyelights shift over his past his father to the notes on the desk, but Gaster notices and slides to the side to stop the snooping eyes.

*Listen sans, I actually have something I need your help with. It part of my research and I think you would be perfect for it*

_Help with the project, I could actually learn something about what dad is doing then! Maybe even see Alex, I would think he would be at the lab then right, so I could visit him while i’m helping dad._

*So what do you think my son, would you like to help?* He barely finishes his sentence before the skeleton starts nodding quickly, the idea of seeing Alex and being able to help his dad becoming a spark in his soul.

*Wonderful, I must head back to the lab tomorrow morning so be ready to go*

“Okay dad” Sans climbs out of the chair to his father giving him a big hug, taking in a moment to let a faint nostalgia fill his mind before letting go and walking to the door. “I’ll be ready!” He practically jumps for joy as he closes the door and heads back to the kitchen.

“Sans teach?” Papyrus meets him at the entrance to the kitchen holding a book of various things.

“I can’t right n-” sans stops and looks down at his little brother as he lowers the book hanging his head, disappointment evident. “Of course we can do some learning bro” Paps face lights back up almost immediately as he shuffles over to the couch, hiking up the long grey hoodie every so often with his free hand. Tossing the book up onto the couch first, he scrambles up the rest of the way and then pats the free space next to him. With a small smile sans follows and sits down, Paps moving himself onto his brother’s lap and opening the book.

“Okay bro let’s see if you’ve been practicing” Sans points to the first page, a simple picture of a pie and some yellow flowers adorning the surface.

“Pie!” he cries happily before moving to the flowers “G-golden flowers” Sans moves his hand to point to the next page before Papyrus shoos his hand away using his own finger to point to the pictures. “Shoe, pine tree, table, water” He looks back at sans and gets a affirming nod to which he giggles happily and turns the next page, various foods on this one.

“A-apple, nut, icecream, s-s-..sandwich.” This time he pauses and looks at the last item on the page, the color of it causing Paps to grin cheekily before turning to sans and pushing his finger against his older brother’s cheek. “Grape!”

"I'm not a grape bro, that's the grape" sans smiles amused and points to the item in the book "I don't look anything like that do I?"

"hmm..yesh" The smaller asserts quickly "Grape is purple, sans is purple. Sans is grape"

A laugh escapes sans as Papyrus starts repeating it over and over again, poking his cheek with each word.

“Grape” **Poke** “Grape” **Poke** “GRAPPEEE” **POKE**

Paps hand slips into his brother’s eye socket and he goes still just staring at sans.

“Welp Paps…. _Eye_ can see you’ve clearly been practicing, your the best _Pupil_ in my class” Sans reaches up gently grabbing Paps wrist and removing his hand from his eye socket. Papyrus look down at his hand in wonder then boops sans face with his palm.

“No puns sans” He swiftly turns back around and starts reciting the rest of the items in the book until his words start to blur together in sans mind. Trying to stifle his yawn and failing he leans back a bit more on the couch, resting his head against the arm of it. The soft sound of the book closing is followed by Paps forcing his way into the space between sans and the couch.

“Goodnight bro” Sans murmurers placing a small kiss on his brother head.

“Nighty...night...sansy..” Papyrus drawls through his own yawn as he moves the sweatshirt a little placing the edge of it in his mouth and chewing on it as he falls asleep.

_You’re learning well Paps, but try not to grow up so fast little brother. The real world can be such a harsh place..it takes the nice things and screws them up. I won’t let you get screwed up though, don’t worry. Everything is gonna be better than ever, I did a good thing for us Paps in fact dad wants me to help. Isn’t that great news, maybe it means he finally realizes i’m old enough to be of help to him. Finding Alex was the best thing we could have done bro and tomorrow i’ll see him and then see if maybe there is a time when dad doesn't need his for research where he could come hangout with us. Wouldn’t that be cool._

He shifts his arm a little moving it around the smaller protectively.

_Th..there was something that bothered me though Paps..it was when dad first saw Alex. Something he had said caught me off guard, but I was sure he had just slipped up and misspoken, you know like a slip of the tongue. Another human..those were his words, but it doesn't make any sense, dad has never mentioned seeing any other humans. I mean sure he avoids questions most of the time, that’s because I wasn’t old enough to understand right?_

He twists up his face a little, brow furrowing as he drops his eyelights to the side looking down at his hand.

_Right?..._


	5. The doctors assistant-part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small snippet from little Papyrus at the beginning, but more about dr Gasters helper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually is gonna be broken into two parts because I was writing and writing an writing an didn't realize posting the whole entirety of this would be an overload. That being said, here is part one of the doctors assistant.  
> *Also thank you so much for the kudos and the comments guys! It really means a lot to know you guys are enjoying my work*  
> As always, Enjoy the chapter!

Papyrus shifts a little as sans gets up off the couch, his eyes cracking open just a little to watch his brother.

_ What is sans doing up this early? He..always sleeps..in.. _

The younger watches as his brother leans down loosely tying his sneakers before straightening up and waiting patiently by the front door. 

*Are you ready to go sans?* 

His father’s voice echos through the small room, the words calm and patient as always was the case with Gaster.

“Yeah, all set to go dad” Sans glances back at the sleeping skeleton on the couch “Is Paps going to be alright though?” 

*He will be fine, you won’t be gone all day, besides he’s getting old enough to be alright by himself in the house, now come we mustn't be late* Gaster opens the front door striding outside,

“I’ll be back in time to read you a bedtime story Paps..” sans grabs the door and casts one last look back at his younger brother before closing the door.

_ Go? Where is sans going with dad? _

Sitting up, Paps swings his legs over the couch and jumps down onto the floor looking around the empty house.

_ Sans never leaves me alone, it must be something really really important then..Well dad is right, I can take care of myself. As sans said, I am the m..mag..great Papyrus! Anyways, sans promised me that everything is okay so there will be no reason to worry! _

Happy orange eyelights glitter as he makes his way through the house choosing to go to the fridge first.

_ I am a cook, I can surely manage a breakfast myself as sans does each day.  _

He grabs the door pulling back hard until it pops open, then proceeding to looks at the contents. The empty fridge sends a confused feeling through the small skeletons mind.

_ Empty? Sans must not have had time to shop. Yes that is the answer! I wasn’t entirely hungry anyways. _

He pushes the door close shrugging it off and walking back to the living room placing himself back up on the couch and picking up his book.

_ I will just wait for sans to get back, after all dad did say whatever they were doing wouldn’t take all day. Sans will be back in time for my bedtime story. He promised.. _

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_ * _ Alphys, snap to attention* The displeased voice of the head scientist jolts the yellow assistant to order.

“Y-yes sir, sorry of course, I was working late last night and-” She stops talking holding her hands up in an apologetic manner. Her gaze travels from Gaster to the shorter skeleton to the side. “You brought the loud mouth..” Her tone drops to a annoyed half growl.

*He is here to help with the project, refrain from referring to him in such a manner in the future as well*

“As you say sir” Rolling her eyes she stalks over to the elevator doors in the lab, her keycard slides through the security slot granting them access. Alphys wasn’t by any mean incompetent, she was in fact Gasters right hand in the hole mess of workers he had. She had spent her time studying under the famous scientist since she first had an inkling for dabbling in the field. At the time Gaster had reluctantly accept the intern, but she had shown a certain prowess for the skill and he had grown to accept her. Not to say that she couldn’t be annoying sometimes, despite her skill level, she still sometimes ‘forgot’ that she was still below Gaster. More than once he had found her barking orders at the others, he would not have minded if not for the fact that she had rearranged the specific monsters he had working on specified tasks. She had an admirable way about her though, she strode about with her chin high aware of her position and the weight it would carry, but when Gaster was around she had enough sense to remember she was in his shadow and would drop herself back down to loyal assistant.

In truth she was totally loyal to him, sure the occasional thought of being the head scientist had crossed her mind, but despite her aggressive attitude pushing her to try an obtain the position she would shove it back down because she owed so much to the man.

Their world relied on respect and dominance mainly, your skills and power would gain you a level of respect amongst others that helped keep you where you were. Alphys could challenge Gaster for his position at any time, but it would require first and foremost a fight if it was not able to be settled over talking. Such battles could end a few ways, either one of the opponents gave in to the request of the other, the reason for the challenge was withdrew; this case coming down to the challenger realizing they wouldn’t be able to win, or the last option was one of the opponents was dusted. The last situation tried to be avoided usually, an offer of mercy or a compromise, but if either was rejected then dust would blow through the wind that day. The second option for a challenge was the original was unfit for their position anymore, it required a good amount of evidence though and this tactic was almost never successful.

Alphys knew in the case of a fight she wouldn’t win. She was by no means weak, but she wasn’t a skilled fighter, knowing only enough to defend herself if it came down to it. She definitely stood no chance against the better aged scientist who seemed to have trained knowledge in both fields. As for the idea of Gaster being unfit for his job, it was plain laughable. If she ever even brought such a case before the court it would be thrown away quicker than a goldenflower blooms. If one managed to entertain the idea enough to the point that Gaster had a possibility of being removed there was one more issue. Respect and power, being in such a high level leaves one with a sort of following. Similar to why the court wouldn’t even take such a case, W.D. Gaster was so well respected by everyone for all his work that challenging him would most likely end up with Alphys being threatened or worse yet, dusted for speaking against him. 

She had been content for the time being though, working under him wasn’t bad, he pushed her to work hard and she didn’t mind. It was what she was good at and as long as she continued to please and hopefully impress her mentor then things would be alright. Every time the stray thought ran through her mind about her position she would remind herself ‘If a day comes when the position is open then that i’ll be my day, but for now I stay where I am and continue earning my favor’.

There was a day though when her mentor had come into the lab holding a stack of papers that seem more well planned then he normally took time to scribble down. Her curiosity had peaked and immediately had to know what it was that Gaster was so intent on doing that he had taken time and patience with this notes.

**_“Sir, you seem awfully rushed this morning” Alphys gather her clipboard following the quick walking man into the elevator._ **

**_*I have finally perfected something that I think will be one of my most important achievements* He shifted the papers in his hands, orange eyelights glowing in excitement. Alphys had seen her mentor get excited over projects he had completed in the past, but this time it was different the air about him seemed to crackle with intense energy._ **

**_“I’ll get a group together to assist right away then sir” She pulled out a small device from her pocket beginning to type some things in before Gasters hand stopped her typing._ **

**_*No, not for this one Alphys, you and I will be working on this one alone* His tone hardens as the elevator comes to a stop on the bottom floor of the lab._ **

**LEVEL 8 SECURITY CLEARANCE**

**_*I told you this might be the most important achievement so far, and i can trust only you for sure to keep it under wraps until I am sure it is a success.* Stepping forward Gaster slides his card across the keyslot. The elevator doors open to a room that she had never been in, it was a floor that only the head scientist had access to and here she was getting to work in it._ **

**_*Take these and set them on the desk and be VERY careful with them* Not one to yell at any point Alphys feels a tinge of surprise at the slight increase in his voice. Taking the papers with the utmost care she hurries over to the lab desk and lays them out. Turning back to the room she takes a moment to absorb the area around her. Everything was neat and tidy, nothing less than what she expected from this man. A mess while he was around was very unlikely, sure his notes looked like chicken scratch sometimes, but that was about the extent of what a mess was for him. Cabinets line the shelves labeled with various markings, syringes, bottles, containment chambers, extraction tubes, so forth. It was a the wall across the way that had to doors on it that made her step forward to take a better look._ **

**Extraction zone**

**_The curious yellow monster walked to the door claw grasping the handle and opening the heavy metal barrier to the room. A light flickers on as it senses her presence, large tubes groan quietly as liquids rush through them circulating. A flashing screen above one draws her gaze up._ **

_ Extraction complete. Time of last extraction: 1 month. Containment stored in data bay two. _

**_Turning to the left she sees the small safe like containers built into the wall, the words bay followed by a number are etched into the space above a small door._ **

**_Bay 1: subject: Patience_ **

**_Bay 2: subject: Perseverance_ **

**_The other bays have no inscriptions on them so she peeks into bay two. A vial of purple liquid sits in the container, a soft glow coming from it._ **

**_*Most interesting wouldn’t you say dr.Alphys?*_ **

**_Sucking in a quick breath she nods._ **

**_“What is this exactly though sir?” She motions to the equipment in the room._ **

**_*Well as the door said, it is the extraction chamber* He places his hand behind his back eyes gazing at the empty bays. *It is where I take samples from the humans that have fallen*_ **

**_Alphys’ eye widen, disbelief crossing her face._ **

**_“Fallen humans sir? But I was never informed about such a thing”_ **

**_*No, no one besides I, the king, and a few guards were to know* He walks to the first bay tapping his fingers against the door shaking his head. *It is a tricky business Alphys, You’ve heard the tales. That using human souls we can destroy that blasted barrier and be free from the underground. Well seeing as how the consistency of humans falling down here was, the king requested of me to research a way to speed up the process.  I took samples from the two souls we already have, using them I am attempting to create artificial souls that could be used so as to not have to wait for others to fall. Unfortunately so far I do not have a test subject and as good as a cause as this is for, I will not test on another monster. The effects of such a thing are unknown and with that we will close the conversation on this topic for now Alphys* He walks back to the door opening it back to the main room *Come now, there may be a time when we discuss this more, but for now we have something else to work on*_ **

**_Alphys pulls her eyes away from the bays and heads out of the room mind reeling over the information she had been handed._ **


	6. The doctors assistant-part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out this might be a three part thing, sorry guys, but I promise it is essential and actually will be super important and hopefully interesting to you guys.  
> Also, posting this on Christmas so  
> Happy holidays, Merry Christmas, seasons greeting and all the others to you guys out there reading this!  
> Snow without further ado enjoy this present and have a awesome day!

**_“What is this project sir?” Alphys had gone straight to gathering the requested materials listed on her mentors notes._ **

**_*For some time now i’ve had a small pet project i’ve been mulling over* He walks over and picks up one of the vials she has brought to the table, lifting it up and checking the consistency in the lighting. *Creating an artificial life so to speak*_ **

**_“A-Artificial life” Her surprise bleeds through her voice as she looks at the notes once more. “But that is impossible! Without the presence of two souls to create a bond and form the magic required for a child..it just wouldn’t work”_ **

**_*I know Alphys, you speak as if such a thing hasn’t been accounted for. No, I wrote down all the variables and their effects to the process. I do think I have found a way to bypass it though*_ **

**_“For what purpose though, such a thing would be more for just your satisfaction of being able to create life, would it not?” Her tone sparks a little bit, confused frustration running through her mind._ **

**_*That is only a minor piece of this. Alphys, you are my trusted assistant, you’ve proven yourself to be worthy of such information so I will tell you now. It is of a more personal nature, I have no such wish to fall into a partnership* The Dr paces from the table walking to a device on one of the counters *But I do wish to pass down my skills somehow, if something were to happen to me, it would content me to know that there was one who had them. That is the purpose of this Alphys, to create an artificial offspring of my nature to carry my legacy*_ **

**_The monster flexed her claws lightly distressed._ **

_A child? One of his intelligence..there is no guarantee, but if it works..then it is possible that even when Gaster does fall out of his position that his child could take his place._

**_She relaxes a little, the idea after all it is just an experiment and has no definite results of working anyhow. Anyways if she protests to helping it would seem unwilling of her and might cause her mentor to look down on her. Shaking off the feeling she straightens up, the dulled grey colored spines down her back catching the lab light a little with her movement._ **

**_“Alright sir, i’m ready to help, where do we start?”_ **

**_*Excellent, I knew I could count on you*_ **

**_The compliment makes the assistant smile proudly as Gaster holds out his hand._ **

**_*Please hand me the small serrated blade*_ **

**_Her clawed hand wraps around the small metal tool and holds it out as the other takes it from her. He turns and she sees him unbutton the front of his jacket,  the blade disappearing behind the cloth._ **

**_SRHHREHHH_ **

**_The sound of the blade making a quick back and forth movement made her raise  her brow. After a few moments the blade is retracted and handed back to her to be set down._ **

**_*Now we can begin* Gaster rebuttons his jacket walking to a clear box filled with a thick jelly like substance. His hand clutches a long white rod from the looks of it, he drops the item into the jelly and begins mixing other things together. Alphys takes a peek at the box and realizes what the rod was._ **

**_One rib piece from the doctor’s body._ **

**_*Please start running this numbers though the machine Alphys*_ **

**_A section of the notes floats through the air waiting in front of her until she takes them. Pulling her eyes from the sight she grabs the papers and proceeds to follow her directions to the letter, after all, it’s how a loyal assistant would do._ **

**_\--------------------------------------------------------------_ **

 

**The first few days of the experiment were droll. Matters around it were mainly running calculations and fixing mixtures up. Routinely the doctor would take time slots out of the day to go up and dabble in his other works to keep up appearances. He wanted to spend all his time working on this project, Alphys knew that for sure, but of course he knew that it would seem a bit odd if the doctor just started neglecting his other things. She of course had no problem with insisting that she would keep the testing up for him so as not to waste any time. Him telling her she was definitely going places almost assured her that he knew she would be the next head scientist. Pushing herself a step further she had managed to convince Gaster that it would be best for him to at least go home nights and sleep and she would in turn, dedicate her time and make sure not one second would be idle in the lab.**

**This was how she ended up sitting down in the lab in the late hours of the night staring at the forming soul in the tank. They had recently moved the work into a larger container because Gaster had insisted if his calculations were correct, and they were as always, that space would be needed.**

**“Another quiet night as always subject 5an5” She walked over to the tank placing her hand on the glass “It’s always quiet down here though, just you and I” Her papers crinkle as she looks down at them, one of her claws having bunched up a little, scrunching the notes. As per orders she wrote down notes every night. It was consistently a bland list of basic activity and at this time, nothing exciting was happening.**

**“Guess i’ll keep talking to you, I mean..not like you’re listening or something” Chuckling she grabs a chair and pulls it over, turning it backwards to sit with her legs around the back to keep her tail from getting uncomfortably squished. “In some ways it just makes it seem less crazy to talk out loud.Sure people ramble to themselves out loud every so often, but hey i’m not one of those monsters” She scratches the pen against the paper writing down some information from the screen above the tank. “So instead i’m having a conversation”**

**Burble**

**Sighing with a little huff of breath the monster runs her hand over her face. “A very….very one sided conversation..with a fake monster...who isn’t even alive yet” Resting her gaze on the partially formed white soul she puts her elbow on the top of the chair and shoves her chin into her palm.**

**“Most others would call me crazy for volunteering for this, but then again most monsters aren't the second in command to the head scientist now are they” Her mouth spreads in a wide cocky grin, sharp teeth pressed together firmly. “This right here, buddy, this is what will give me the push I need. Gaster will let others know of the respect I deserve!” Excitement fills her eyes as she exclaims to the tank.**

**“A thank you would be in order since you’re the heart of the whole thing” She paused shaking her head to herself “That was an awful and unintentional pun, but it’s true, without you I wouldn’t have this opportunity. It would be best if you could be a success buddy, it’d look even better for all three of us, and I am more than one hundred percent Gaster would be more than pleased with me then.”**

**A watch around her wrist beeps alerting her that said skeleton will be here shortly.**

**“Well buddy it’s been great talking to you, but your father will be here join us in a moment” She pushes the chair back to the desk freezing as her claws dig into the metal chair.**

That’s right...your father..who made you to..to...


	7. The doctors assistant-part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty last part of this little segment, thanks for bearing with me guys, it's been long and frustrating with Alphys, but now we can get back to having sans present again.
> 
> And an extra thingy here, a reference in case you were wondering what this alphys looks like  
> http://stepsbeyond-purity.deviantart.com/art/underspoken-Alphys-653246861

 

**_*Amazing, absolutely amazing* Gaster admired the small skeleton inside the tank, the white soul glowing through the ribcage. *Never would one have believed such was possible, but look at him* Behind the doctor stands the assistant, head lowered as she stares at the clipboard, mind reeling. It had been a few weeks since she was last left alone with the project as Gaster had refused to leave, declaring he had to be present for such a movement in his work._ **

**_*Impressive is it not Alphys*_ **

**_“Yes sir, most impressive”_ **

**_*It will be a whole new area once he is ready to be removed from the tank, imagine the possibilities he holds* Alphys doesn't answer, her body stiff as she holds back a low growl. *Soon you will be ready my son* Gaster’s hand slides on the glass  a pleased smile on his face as he turns away from the tank._ **

**_“Will you be heading out tonight sir? I really must demand you go and rest, it would not help subject-5an5 if you were too tired to be able to continue”_ **

**_*I suppose you are correct* Gathering a few papers from the desk he slides them into a bag and places it over his shoulder. *As always, his life is in your hands for the night, I will see you in the morning* The quiet steps of the older scientist fade as he enters the elevator and heads up an out of the lab complex._ **

**_“It’s been awhile since we’ve got to spend some alone time don’t you agree 5an5” All but tossing the clipboard aside she stalks over to the glass, claws clicking against the hard floor. Her tail curls to the side aggression pulsing though her veins. “You’re coming along amazingly i’ll admit. That’s great and all, it really is, i’ve never seen the doctor so happy” He clawed hand smacks against the glass making the monster in the tank shift a little with the liquids movement. “I slipped up there didn’t I, sorry, I meant your father. It will make your father overly ecstatic. But see little buddy” Her teeth grind together as her eyes narrow “That’s the problem. He’s your father, you’re his son. That means that if everything goes all well and fine then you’ll be just like him. You’ll be everything he is and you’ll fill his position to the letter” Yanking her hand away, the hunched monster strides over to the computer and scrolls down the contents of it._ **

**_“Do you know how long i’ve been waiting to become the head of this lab? A long time small fry, i’ve done a lot to stay here. It took enough work for your father to even take me in to work for him and I don't regret any of it. Worth it, every back breaking moment of labor has been worth it all to build up to this point. It’s no secret i’m your father's favorite either. All the other scientists here know it plain as day and know that i’m first in line for his position”_ **

**_The scrolling stops as she comes across the tank’s specifications and operations._ **

**_“Now I like your dad kid, he’s a good man, he really is. I wouldn’t dare start something against him because i’m no match for a fight by any means. I was content to sit and wait for my opportunity to come and it’s close, I can feel it...but now there’s a wrench thrown into it all. You would be a good boost for me, but in the end you’ll be what stops me from advancing my position and I just don’t think that it’s really worth it. That you’re really worth me being pushed back under”_ **

**_Her claw clicks away at the mouse as she adjusts the machines coding just enough to become unstable._ **

**_“I’d say don’t take it personally little guy, but that'd be a lie”_ **

**_She shrugs with a snide smirk and brings up some other files. Alterations and timesets are in place as the warning alarm goes off in the lab complex causing the workers to file out for safety purposes. Alphys takes the elevator up, hurrying out to join the rest of them. Her thoughts churned as she stared at the building._ **

_Half an hour should do it, the lab will be examined and the warning will be considered a false alarm, but by then the machine will have malfunctioned and disposed of subject 5an5 and then returned to original settings. Gaster will believe it was an error in his work and hopefully put the failed experiment away for sometime._

**_\-----Time skip brought to you by the lab inspection crew---------_ **

**_*Alphys, what in the underground happened?*_ **

**_Despite his tone being as calm as ever, Alphys could tell the doctor was frantic on the inside._ **

**_“I’m really not sure sir, I was working on the notes for..” She motions her hands as she enters the elevator to go back down with the doctor, as the doors close she continues._ **

**_“Subject 5an5, everything was going well when suddenly the warning alarm went off. I wanted to stay, but I feared that if I stayed then the inspection crew might pick up on my soul signal and come down to get me. I didn’t want to risk them finding Subject 5an5”_ **

**_Gaster fixes the collar of his coat, the dark maroon color adding to the already intimidating nature of the man._ **

**_*What you said was a correct course of action, but they still could have found him, after all his soul has developed and therefore would be picked upon the radar*_ **

**_Alphys curses to herself realizing he would have been right. He would see soon enough for himself why the crew wouldn’t have found 5an5 though, they can’t find something that doesn't exist. The elevator doors creaked slightly as they opened, Gaster not even waiting for them to open all the way before hurrying out. Alphys scrambles after him, unsure of how he would react to seeing a dissolved mass in the tank. She crashes into the back of him as he comes to a hard halt in front of her, not even wavering as the heavier monster makes contact._ **

**_“S-sir?”_ **

**_A clicking sound comes from up ahead of the pair and she quickly slides to the side of her mentor only to clench her jaw so hard it could break under pressure._ **

**_The small skeleton sits on a puddle of water on the lab floor. Wide eyes staring up at the pair of monsters, the empty white eyelights flicking back and forth between the two. His jaw is moving in a motion that creates a small clicking noise with each pass._ **

**_Gaster raises his hand to check the small thing, the stats making Alphys gasp._ **

**_“S-sir..he..he’s barely functionable, every single stat is at 1, including his health, He won’t survive very long” She hesitantly places her hand on the doctor’s arm in a falsely comforting way. “The magic you placed in the mixture didn’t even take, he won’t have much of a life, by my calculations he wouldn’t even last a week before his body broke down due to lack of magic reserves. It would be the most reasonable...if you just put him down now sir…” She waits in silence the doctor having been quiet for the longest time._ **

**_*You..are correct in your analysis Alphys*_ **

**_Gasters tone is quieter than normal the obvious disappointment at the experiment evident. He lets out a faint breath and goes to turn before stopping, the small skeleton in front of him raising its hands and grasping at the open air. Kneeling down he picks up his son looking him over._ **

**_*Would it be fair to have you live with such a life my son” Gaster raises his free hand to the small skeletons level, the little hands grabbing his finger hand and looking it over, curiosity gleaming in his eyes._ **

**_“Dr.Gaster, sir, I’ll get the supplies for you” Alphys heads to the counter opening a drawer to create a chemical mixture that will break down the subject’s soul. Gaster stares at the young one who has move from his hand, onto chewing on the edge of his jacket sleeve. His eyes slide to the plate by the tank. Subject 5an5. He looks back at the tiny experiment he called his son in his arm._ **

**_*5an5..sans* he murmurs as sans looks up a little from his chewing to stare at his father. One hand moving up and placing itself against Gaster’s cheek._ **

**_“Daddy” The word come out a little garbled squeak, but all the same sends a jolt of happiness through the doctor’s soul._ **

**_*Alphys terminate course of action immediately. Fetch me the liquid from bay two.*_ **

**_She nearly drops her work as Gaster’s orders reach her._ **

**_‘W-what for sir?”_ **

**_*Don’t ask question Alphys, just do it quickly now*_ **

**_She nods and hurries away into the extraction room, removing the vial from bay two and heading back out to Gaster. She pauses and looks around a moment only to find the doctor had gone into the other unmarked door on the wall, entering she finds it set up like a small bedroom. Basic things are in this place, a bed, a nightstand, a shelf with some books, and toys. Gaster extends his arm from the bed half snatching the vial from her._ **

**_“You can’t possibly be doing what I think you are” She isn’t quite sure why she even bothered to open her mouth after all the kid could die this way since she had failed at the previous attempt. Stepping back she could only watch as her mentor injected the liquid into his son not realizing it would work better than either of them ever thought or knew it would._ **


	8. MIA

Hey guys sorry I've been so absent lately! I had a lot of junk going on but I'm gonna get my ass back to writing, so don't be broken hearted just yet!

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is a different Au if the tags didn't make sense, it's hopefully gonna be a slow burn if I can contain myself, but I promise there will be more, excitement is coming up!
> 
> Also I'm sorry it's a shorter chapter, I thought it was longer than it actually was, but if I tried to go on anymore I might chop the story at a bad spot and that wouldn't be very enjoyable..


End file.
